


The most important meal

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Breakfast, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: "Mi sono alzato, ti ho visto cucinare e ho pensato ad un’alternativa altrettanto piacevole. Non sei molto bravo ai fornelli, del resto, ho pensato che così ti avrei dato una mano. Una colazione poco convenzionale, forse, però per quanto mi riguarda... è il modo migliore per cominciare la giornate.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	The most important meal

**~ The most important meal ~**

Kota si aggrappò ai bordi del tavolo, stringendo fino a che non sentì quasi la circolazione sparirgli dalle mani.

Spinse in avanti i fianchi, senza preoccuparsi dei ritmi a cui Kei voleva farlo sottostare, considerando anzi una grande concessione non averlo afferrato per i capelli, forzandolo contro di sé.

Non aveva dubbi sul fatto che il più piccolo avrebbe comunque apprezzato, ma per una volta voleva lasciare che facesse le cose a modo suo.

Attraverso il fuoco che sentiva scorrergli direttamente sottopelle riuscì a sentire le mani del fidanzato stringersi intorno alla sua erezione, muovendole velocemente, non facendo altro che dare una degna conclusione a quel gioco iniziato pochi minuti prima.

O potevano anche essere delle ore, e lui se ne sarebbe a malapena reso conto, perché quando Kei sceglieva di tenere quell’atteggiamento Kota perdeva qualsiasi altro contatto con la realtà.

Non si trattenne dallo spingersi dentro la sua bocca quando l’altro gliene diede occasione, cercando sempre un maggiore contatto con lui, sentendo ancora le sue mani muoversi laddove le sue labbra non riuscivano ad avvolgerlo, creando un ritmo incessante fra la lingua e le dita che lo portò ben presto al proprio limite di sopportazione.

Kei se ne dovette essere accorto, e sorrise contro la pelle tesa del più grande, spingendosi in avanti il più che poté quando lo sentì tremare sotto le proprie mani, un decimo di secondo prima che Kota raggiungesse l’orgasmo dentro la sua bocca.

Il più piccolo si alzò in piedi, pulendosi gli angoli della bocca con la punta delle dita e sorridendogli soddisfatto.

“Gochisousama deshita.” gli disse, con un tono angelico che poco gli si addiceva in quella particolare situazione.

“Vieni qui.” Kota lo attirò per un polso verso di sé, posandogli velocemente un bacio sulle labbra. “Sai Kei, quando ieri mi avevi chiesto di prepararti la colazione devo ammettere che avevo pensato a qualcosa di un po’ più semplice. Tipo della zuppa di miso.” lo prese in giro, scostandogli una ciocca di capelli da davanti al viso.

L’altro scrollò le spalle, senza smettere di sorridere.

“E allora? Mi sono alzato, ti ho visto cucinare e ho pensato ad un’alternativa altrettanto piacevole. Non sei molto bravo ai fornelli, del resto, ho pensato che così ti avrei dato una mano. Una colazione poco convenzionale, forse, però per quanto mi riguarda...” si chinò in avanti, portando la bocca all’altezza dell’orecchio del più grande. “È il modo migliore per cominciare la giornate.”

Kota sospirò, scuotendo la testa e lanciando un veloce sguardo ai fornelli.

No, non era il migliore dei cuochi in fondo.

In quel modo, Kei gli aveva dato modo di farlo contento con qualcosa che gli riusciva decisamente meglio.


End file.
